1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-148249 discloses a camera that independently controls focusing operations of two imaging optical systems in order to shorten a focusing time. In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-118984 discloses an imaging device in which a sub-camera detects an object and a warning is given to a photographer.